The Photoshoot
by TheDailyKnight
Summary: AU, Modern Merthur. When top photographer Merlin is tasked with doing a photo shoot for male cosmetics executive, Arthur Pendragon, for the planned inclusion in the prestigious "Hunk of the Year" calendar, he finds himself confronted by a person who he finds very hard to refuse. As usual, I am only playing with the guys. All rights belong to the relevant parties.


**The Photoshoot**

"Excuse me! Coming through! Excuse me! Pardon me!"

Merlin just made it through the train doors as they closed and slumped against the glass panel next to the door. He breathed heavily as the train moved off and speeded up into a tunnel. He was late for work. Again.

This time, however, it wasn't his fault. He had left home with plenty of time to spare. Then two buses had failed to arrive and, well, here he was, rushing around again. He tapped his fingers on the wall impatiently. Why did this always take so long?

The train shot into another station, slowed rapidly and came to a squealing halt. He pushed his way off first amidst some loud tutting, ran as fast as he could along the platform dodging the other commuters as he went and hopped onto the escalator. His eyes flashed golden and his body was buoyed up a little by a floating charm, allowing him to make a dash to the top without being too breathless. He raced through the ticket barriers and made a sharp left onto a busy street.

With some agile weaving he managed to reach the foyer of an office block. The security guard looked up and gave him a wave as he shot past with a cheerful but breathless, "Morning, Gwaine!"

He just managed to catch the lift and rode it to the seventh floor, where he got out, straightened his blue shirt and tie and paused to compose himself. Then he pushed open the frosted glass doors and walked in.

"Good morning, Merlin!"

"Hi, Gwen," he said as he approached the reception desk. "Has anybody missed me?"

"Not yet. Morgana has gone out for her morning skinny latte. She'll be back soon though, so slip through while she isn't here. I'll fiddle the sign-in book for you. She won't know any different. Her mind is wrapped up in some get-rich-quick scheme or other; probably dreams of world domination through photography."

"Thanks. You're a gem. Has my client arrived yet?"

"He's in studio four."

"Thanks."

Merlin set off at a fast but professional pace. He tried to make it look as if he was not utterly behind schedule to those around him. He reached studio four quite quickly, opened the door and strode in.

"Merlin. At last."

"Good morning, Perce. Sorry I'm a bit behind. I had problems with my buses."

"No problem. I've sent your client out for a coffee. He should be back any minute."

"Wonderful! What's his name?"

"Arthur."

Merlin's nose wrinkled a little as he thought.

"That's not a name you hear much these days. What's his last name again?"

"Pendragon."

Merlin's heart missed a beat.

"Pendragon? As in 'Pendragon Cosmetics'?"

"The very same."

Merlin turned around and came face-to-face with the face of the muscular blond from countless TV cosmetic ads. He'd come up quietly behind him. Perhaps too quietly for somebody of his physique. Merlin hadn't even known that he was there until he'd spoken. Arthur handed him a coffee.

"I heard you were running late and assumed that you would like something before we start."

It was said with a wide, bright smile which made Merlin feel distinctly hot under the collar.

"Thanks," he managed.

"Is it alright?" asked Arthur as Merlin sipped the drink. "I have sugar if you want it. Or are you sweet enough already?"

Merlin chuckled. "I'll let you decide."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"It's fine. Thank you, Arthur. I wish more of my clients brought me coffee in the morning."

"You should put it in your terms of representation. Or at least your manager, Morgana, should. Shall we?"

"Oh... yes. Yes, I suppose we should. Remind me... I'm a little dense this morning: which calendar is this shoot for?"

Arthur flushed a little. "_Hunk of the Year_. I may also use some for some other names. Why do you ask?"

"Ah... yes," said Merlin as Percival handed him the shoot's fact sheet that he would usually have studied in advance on any normal day. "Oh, it's just that some of them use us regularly for their models and have their own set requirements. It's useful to know, but not essential. So... you want..."

"Fully clothed, topless, bottomless and front and rear nudes," they both said at once.

Merlin found his cheeks burning as he reached the bottom of the fact sheet. Arthur grinned at him.

"One set for every month, I see."

"Yes."

"That will be a lot of wardrobe changes."

Merlin turned to Percival.

"Have we got all of the outfits listed to hand?"

"Yes. They're on the rail over there. Even the mistletoe."

"And how is that going to be hung?"

Percival coughed. Arthur laughed slightly nervously.

"Turn it over, Merlin," said Percival. "It's on the back."

Merlin did, read what was there and then remembered to breathe again. He couldn't help himself.

"So, where do I get changed?" asked Arthur, choosing to overlook Merlin's suddenly rosier cheeks.

"I-In the side room over there. January's outfit is... let me see... ah, yes. It's the rugby strip."

Arthur collected his outfit from Percival and went to change. Merlin went over to his camera which was already set up on its tripod and checked it over. He put on the red neckerchief that he always wore during shooting. It went well with his blue shirt. Then he called for a test of the flashes and adjusted the lights a little. By the time Arthur re-emerged, he had clarified with Percival all of the shots needed and that Arthur was his only client for that day.

"Where would you like me?" Arthur asked as he strolled casually onto the winter set – a section of a fake-snow-covered terrace.

Merlin's mind flashed a few suggestions towards his tongue, but he bit them back. He had to act cool. Right now, a fan would have been very useful to him. He suddenly felt himself longing for a cold shower.

"Err..."

He looked down at the shooting schedule. He'd memorised it only a moment ago, but there was something about Arthur that kept on putting him off. His mind scrambled each time he looked at him and his tongue kept threatening to go on strike.

"On... sitting on the terrace with your... erm... with your legs slightly apart."

Arthur's eyes seemed to sparkle under the lighting as he assumed the position Merlin indicated.

"Like this?"

"Tilt your head sideways a little... and up... good. Now, you need to look manly."

"And how do I do that?"

The question was innocent, but the slight glint in his eye made Merlin even hotter.

"How do you do it for your cologne adverts?"

"Oh... those. I just tend to be bored. It gives me that far-away look of thoughtfulness. Anyone can manage that after eleven takes."

"Can you do it for me now?"

He smiled and was about to reply when Merlin took the picture. He laughed. Merlin snapped him again.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" he chuckled.

Merlin grinned around the side of the camera.

"I was!"

Arthur flashed him a slightly more serious look. Merlin snapped him again.

"Ok. Would you like to see them?"

Arthur got up and made his way over. He watched as the images were downloaded onto a nearby laptop and displayed. He grinned widely.

"So, which one do _you_ think is the most manly?" he asked Merlin, leaning in closer to Merlin and the screen than perhaps Merlin would usually be comfortable with.

The smell of his cologne pricked pleasantly at Merlin's nostrils. Cedar and... cinnamon? With... what was that? A hint of orange? Yes. _Nice_.

"I can't decide," said Arthur after flicking through the images several times. "Which one do you think?"

"I like the last one."

Arthur tilted his head and considered it.

"Why?" he asked.

Merlin fiddled with the neckerchief he always wore over his tie to avoid the back of his neck from being overheated by the studio lights.

"You look slightly serious, but you've also got a hint of something that suggests you're willing to lighten up and have fun if the viewer plays their cards right."

"Really? Well, if you say so. I can never judge my own pictures or my own adverts well. I rely on others to tell me what they think. Is that your honest opinion?"

He met Merlin's gaze.

"Yes."

He smiled a little. "Then that one it is. Shall we do the topless next?"

Merlin smiled. "Sure."

If Merlin had been hot before Arthur took his top off, he found that it was nothing compared to how he felt afterwards. He'd seldom seen such a fine physique on any of his other clients... well, not unless is was attached to the highly waspish Lance; All good looks but more than a little shallow and vain, in Merlin's not-so-humble opinion. By contrast, Arthur was not only good looking and presumably rich, but he was also comparatively modest with it. Modest enough to have asked for Merlin's opinion, anyway.

As the shoot progressed and Merlin snapped Arthur's topless shots, he couldn't help loosening up. There was something about Arthur's demeanour which seemed to encourage it in him. It was ever so slightly formal, but very playful at the same time. By the time he was done and was once again next to Arthur reviewing the shoot, both had opened up considerably more.

"So, are you ready to do the bottomless shots?" asked Arthur once he had chosen his topless picture.

"Yes!"

Arthur glanced sideways at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry," said Merlin quickly. "Did that sound too eager?"

Arthur winked at him, smiled, turned and wandered back onto the set. He put on the rugby top and removed his shorts. Merlin's mouth dried as his gaze traced across the smooth curves of Arthur's bottom. He ducked behind his camera to hide his blatant interest before Arthur spotted it.

"Merlin. Do you think this is right?"

Arthur lay out along the length of the benches on his back with one leg raised to hide his manhood. He did it so skilfully that Merlin didn't even get a glimpse of it. His head was rested on an upturned hand. Merlin reached for the shoot's fact sheet.

"No, don't bother," said Arthur with a smile. "I didn't give explicit instructions for these. Honestly, I didn't know what I wanted. I've never done this sort of shoot before. I need your professional judgement to, erm, bring out my best."

"R-really? Oh... well... erm... in that case... let's see now... Ah, yes! I have it. You leg is maybe a little too high. Lower it just a touch for me. Yes, perfect. Now... look straight at the camera. Good. Tilt your head. Good. Now, say, 'rock-solid abs!'"

Arthur tiled his head a little and laughed. Once again, Merlin caught him in that act.

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy entertaining me."

"You have a great smile I want to capture and very interesting expressions. You use your face well. What's so funny?"

"Honestly?" asked Arthur as the flashes went off again.

"Yes."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I've never seen a camera with ears sticking out of each side before."

Now it was Merlin's turn to laugh. He couldn't help it. Arthur's amusement was infectious.

"Really?" he asked when he had regained his composure. "It's an Irish camera, you know."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes. Honestly, it's the truth! No blarney! It was made in County Doneargal. They all come with ears poking out there."

"That is terrible," chuckled Arthur as Merlin took another snap.

"But it made you laugh."

He took a few more shots before downloading them and calling Arthur back over. This time as they leaned in, he couldn't help but glance downwards and to his right. His heart skipped a beat. The outline of Arthur's pubes could be seen in the shadow, but there was nothing else there besides the back of the chair Arthur was leaning against, which was blocking the view. You couldn't even make out the colour.

"On the last shot, I promise. Be patient."

Merlin's pants stretched a little as he heard Arthur's whispered words. He glanced sideways, saw the slight flush on Arthur's cheeks, the knowing look in his eye and the coy smile that flashed at him momentarily before it was gone.

"They're very good, Merlin," he said, turning away from him and losing his top.

He flipped it casually over his shoulder towards the chair, but aimed it just slightly to one side so that it almost hit Merlin. Merlin caught it and stood there with it held dumbly in his hands. Arthur turned his head back to him.

Naked and illuminated under the studio lights, he asked, "Are you waiting for me to autograph it for you?"

Somehow, he managed to keep his tone light and his face straight in spite of the amusement that danced in his eyes.

"W-Would you?"

"Later, I will sign it with whatever you want."

"Whatever I...?"

"Yes. A pen, a marker, a pencil if you insist..."

Had Merlin just heard him correctly? Was he making a _double-entendre_, or was Merlin merely imagining it? His head spun. He couldn't think clearly.

"Shall we?" asked Arthur when Merlin made no move. "Or would you like a short break?"

"No! I'm... alright. Erm, Perce, could you fetch me a glass of water please?"

"Sure."

Percival left for a few moments, then reappeared with a glass from the water cooler outside. Merlin gulped it down.

"It gets very hot under these studio lights," he managed as Percival took the empty glass from him.

"Yes, I'm sure for you it does."

"Sorry?"

"You catch the full heat of them and the flush-_flashes_," he said innocently.

"Yes. Right. Absolutely."

Arthur smiled at him over his shoulder. He stretched as Merlin went behind the camera again. Merlin crossed his legs a little so that his happiness wouldn't be _too_ obvious. If he was lucky, he could hide it behind the nearest tripod leg.

Arthur, Merlin had to admit, had a wonderful physique. Particularly when it was stretching those very firm, very attractive glutes. Arthur glanced at the tripod momentarily.

"It's not thick enough," he said, almost to himself.

He looked directly at Merlin who shifted his hips self-consciously. His excitement became more prominent as he tried to hide it behind one of the metal legs.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, I was just talking to myself," replied Arthur. "The sun cream I put on my legs this morning; it's not thick enough to protect them properly. I can feel the heat of the lights. It should block more of it out. I shall have to let Father know that the formula needs tweaking."

"To better protect from unexpected flashes?" risked Merlin.

Arthur grinned and bent forward over the terrace's seats. He looked back at Merlin, who was definitely not in a position to move from behind the camera now. He grinned knowingly. Merlin's heart almost pounded out of his chest as he pressed the shutter button.

"Yes. Like that one," replied Arthur, blinking. "I can still see lights in my eyes."

"Oh. Sorry! Lighting change! I... forgot. Perce, could you adjust the lights a little please? Can I have that one lower down and... yes, that one a little further to the right. Oh, and while you're there, move that one a little closer would you... I don't want too many shadows. Thanks. Ah, the heat issue... erm... could you put a factor... let's see... yes, a factor forty heat screen over light five? Thanks. That should help not to heat you up too much."

"Thanks, Merlin. I wouldn't want to get too hot. There's no telling what might happen to me."

"Probably overexposure," murmured Merlin.

"Could I get more exposed do you think?" asked Arthur as Merlin did his work.

"Not without me ordering a lighting change," replied Merlin truthfully. Arthur laughed. Merlin snapped away.

"That would be an interesting order. Can I see the pictures?"

This time, Arthur brushed lightly against Merlin's hip as he reviewed the images. He threw his head back and let out a brilliant bark of humour. Merlin creased up next to him.

Once they had re-composed themselves, Arthur said, "I don't think we'll use that one. I know I'm well-bred, but I don't want people saying that a light shines from my..."

"I agree. That's what badly positioned lighting can do. Shall we skip on?"

Arthur flicked through the other images, occasionally chuckling to himself about the first one.

"Well, you certainly have a skill for bringing out my skin tone," he said eventually. "I don't think I have ever been lit so skilfully, even during my adverts. You can't even see the re-growth."

"Sorry?"

"I'm testing a hair-removal cream that we're trying to bring to the market. There's a slight stubble re-growth after three days, but we're working on it. I had wondered whether it would ruin the smooth look in the pictures, but you seem to have lit it out."

"The camera never lies."

"True. But the photographer might... how shall I say... show the subject in his best light?"

"That is also true."

"It's better than the implication that a light would _actually_ shine out brightly down there."

"True," said Merlin with a chuckle.

"I would love to know more about it. Perhaps we could do lunch afterwards and you could explain it?"

"I-I'd love to."

"Good. Now, shall we do the last set for January?"

"Yes. But... err... I'm not sure how to ask you what I need to know for the next one. You didn't indicate it on the pre-shoot questionnaire."

"If you need to know something for professional reasons, ask away."

"Erm... what colour is your pubic hair?"

Arthur blinked.

"I need to know so that I can get the lighting right, you see," managed Merlin with difficulty.

Arthur stepped back. Merlin glanced down. Then he looked over his shoulder at Percival.

"Could you dim the lighting on three and five a little for me please?" he asked.

He turned back to Arthur, who looked puzzled.

"Blond pubic hair requires slightly dimmer lighting so that it doesn't come out yellow in the picture," he said.

Arthur smiled and clapped him gently on the back.

"I love working with professionals."

"Well, you're a friendly client. I could enjoy working with you as well I think."

Arthur laughed, went back onto the set and stopped. He turned to face Merlin, who was back behind the camera.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Arthur glanced around.

"I have no idea what to do now," he confessed. "I didn't plan this one at all. Tell me where you would like me, please."

Merlin licked his lips. He knew exactly where he would like the blond, but that would have to wait.

"Lie down on the benches facing towards me."

Arthur obeyed, looking a little self-conscious as he did so. His left hand covered his manhood almost automatically.

"Now, prop your head up on one hand. Yes, that's good. Now, your other hand... let's see. Ah, yes, lay it on top of your hip. Good... now, raise the palm to face me. Arthur, are you alright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You look worried. Would you like to pause?"

"No. It's... fine. I've just never done this before. I'm a bit nervous, that's all."

"You're doing great! Trust me!"

"Do you say that to all the guys who strip off in front of you?"

"No. Only the ones where if I get the image size wrong I could chop them off in their prime."

Arthur chuckled. Merlin snapped away before it could stop.

"And that's it for this shoot!" he announced, stepping back from the camera with his hands placed firmly in his pockets to hide his excitement. "Well done!"

The rest of the morning went much the same as that, with varying degrees of flirtiness and banter flowing back and forth. By the time lunch came around, Merlin had to admit that he was starving. He waited for Arthur outside the studio while he got dressed. True to form, June had been a very hot month.

So far, they had covered skiing for February, a rabbit with only ears, tail and thong for March, strategically-placed fake daffodils on a gardener for April, a lifeguard for May, and a swimmer for June. Merlin had not got tired of seeing Arthur gradually strip, which was very unusual. He normally had no interest whatsoever in his client's more risqué photos and managed to keep a complete professional distance. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to be encouraging him to be much more playful. He had to admit, he was definitely interested in him too.

The studio door opened and Arthur emerged dressed in a pin-sharp suit and tie. He closed his phone with a snap and grinned at his dinner date.

"Trust business to intrude. That was my secretary. What's your favourite food?" he asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh, I eat anything," replied Merlin. Arthur winked at him.

"What would you like right now?" he tried.

"Oh... I... I'm not worried. Whatever you would like."

"Really?"

"Really."

They reached reception.

"Would you excuse me for one moment?" asked Arthur.

"Sure."

He darted sideways and knocked on Morgana's office door. Before Merlin could stop him, he entered. Merlin hurried after him, his heart pounding. But instead of the annoyed executive that he was expecting, Morgana had just drawn back from a friendly embrace. Her eyes sparkled as she greeted Arthur like an old friend. Then her eyes shot to Merlin. Arthur looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," he apologised. "I should have told you that Morgana and I are related. You must have had a shock when I let myself in here without asking you. She's my sister, but I don't see her much. We are both very busy people."

"It's... ok," managed Merlin, thanking his stars that Morgana seemed to be in the mood for interruptions.

"Arthur! You are so _sweet_!" she exclaimed as Arthur produced a small ebony box from his inner pocket.

She went to take it, but Arthur held it back a little.

"Alright, my dear brother. What is it going to cost me?"

Arthur's eyes flicked to Merlin and back.

"Not much. Let's say that you loan me... oh, your photographer for an extended lunch would do."

Morgana's eyes sparkled at Merlin. There was a knowingness and a hunger in them that Merlin had seldom seen before. Indeed, the only time she ever showed that much curiosity was when rival firms went bankrupt and folded.

"Let's see the goods first," she teased, stroking Arthur's arm playfully.

Arthur laughed and handed over the box. She sat down at her desk and opened it. Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands with glee as she extracted several small perfume testers, a mini cosmetic kit and a very squashed teddy bear.

"The bear's from father," said Arthur hurriedly, glancing at Merlin to see if he'd lost any points by its presence.

"Oh, Arthur! They're lovely! Thank you! You know I like to be the first customer. Wait until the ladies at the charity dance hear about this!"

"So, does that mean I can have your photographer?"

"Oh, for these I will let you do whatever you want with him!"

"I shall be sure not to keep him for too long. See you later, sis," said Arthur, turning back to Merlin.

He led him out of Morgana's office and closed the door just as she sprayed the first of the perfume onto her wrist. Merlin was speechless. He remained so until they were in the lift.

"So, you and Morgana are..."

"Siblings. Sorry I didn't say anything. I know what her moods are like... too well. Don't apologise for having a minor heart attack when I walked in. She wouldn't have taken my head off though."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I know that when entering the Black Widow's lair it is wise to bring a gift or ten."

At this, they both laughed. The doors to the lift opened and they stepped into the foyer. Arthur flipped his phone open and leaned against the wall as he dialled a number and waited.

"Oh, hi. It's Arthur Pendragon here. I know this is a bit short notice, but do you have a table free in about... oh... an hour? You do? Wonderful! Can I reserve it? Marvellous... Yes, put it on my usual account... Thanks. Yes, and I look forward to being there... Thanks. 'Bye."

Merlin cocked and eyebrow at him as he hung up and made another call.

"Oh, hi, Christine! Arthur... Yes, I'm doing well, thank you. How are you and the kids? Excellent! Look, I know I'm being a pain, but is there any chance you have a free helicopter available to fly in about twenty minutes from the city heliport? Sure, I'll hold..."

Merlin's heart skipped into his mouth. His other eyebrow met the first and they both started to mountaineer up his forehead.

"Christine? Yes, I'm still here. You do? Oh, excellent! Yes, I would like to. The Belle Italia, Sandown, please. Yes, the Isle of Wight. Yes, that's right, they have a private pad."

He frowned as he thought.

"No, sorry, I can't remember the code for it. It should be on an invoice in March... No problem..."

_Helicopter?_ mouthed Merlin. Arthur merely winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You found it? Great! Could you book it for me and file the flight plan? I'm on my way now. Yes, I'll take it against my annual platinum member's card. Great! Oh, and could you add champagne and chocolates too please? Lovely, you're an angel! Thanks. 'Bye!"

He flicked the phone closed. Merlin stared at him, completely stunned.

"Old money," he said with a chuckle, pointing his thumbs at himself. "Shall we?"

Just as they stepped out of the building, a black limousine pulled up. The chauffer opened the door for them and Arthur gestured Merlin in, then got in behind him.

"Clive, could you take us to the heliport please?" said Arthur. "Wait there for us after you've dropped us off. We will be back at about two and will then come back here."

Clive nodded, closed the door and went around to the driver's seat. It wasn't long before they were weaving through the busy London streets.

"You're very quiet, Merlin," said Arthur with a smile. He leaned back and pulled a pair of soft drinks from the fridge. Merlin took one as it was handed to him and turned it in his hands.

"I'm just a little... well... overwhelmed."

He opened the top and took a long drink. Arthur looked at him thoughtfully.

"I suppose it does take a bit of getting used to."

"Do you travel like this all the time?"

"Sometimes. Not all the time. It depends on what I want to achieve."

Merlin felt the front of his trousers tighten a little. He crossed his legs in response. Arthur's eyes twinkled, but he said nothing.

"And what is it you want to achieve today?" asked Merlin, his voice soft.

"A good meal in good company."

"Is that all?"

Arthur grinned. "It will do to start off with."

"So... you're gay then?"

Merlin was a little shocked at himself. He wouldn't usually be so forward. But, the shock of the limo and everything to come aside, he couldn't help feeling at least comfortable in Arthur himself.

Arthur took a long drink and leaned back. "How did you guess?"

Merlin stared at his trousers. Was that a crease in the front, or the beginnings of...

"I just... got a subtle hint."

Arthur laughed again. He seemed to do that a lot. He struck Merlin as a very happy soul.

"Well, yes. Now that you happen to mention it, yes, I am. I assume that you are too?"

Merlin nodded.

"So, that's the big secret out of the way then."

_If only he knew about the other one_ mused Merlin as the limo pulled into the heliport.

Merlin stepped out first at Arthur's insistence. He was joined a moment later by Arthur himself. He thanked Clive, then led the way into the tall building. They were greeted, almost as they set foot inside, by a young Chinese lady. She escorted them into the elevator, up to the helipad and onto the executive helicopter.

As they strapped themselves in, Merlin couldn't help feeling a knot of panic rise in his stomach. He'd never been a great fan of flying, but had never been in a helicopter before. Arthur seemed to sense it for as they started to rise, he leaned right across Merlin and pointed.

"Look, there's Green Park and the palace."

Merlin glanced sideways, but was far more focussed on the muscled arm that was pressing gently against his chest.

"Cool."

Once they had got above the clouds and the mild turbulence had ceased, Arthur opened the fridge and pulled out the champagne, two glasses and a small box of luxury chocolates. After a little of the drink, Merlin started to relax. By the time they passed over the south coast, much of the champagne had gone, the chocolates had been playfully thrown at each other to catch in their mouths and they had both loosened up again.

Indeed, they chatted for so long that Merlin didn't realise that they were landing until the wheels made contact with the grass of a long, sloping lawn. Arthur led them out this time, mostly because Merlin had no idea how to open a helicopter's doors. Above them, the blades spun down as they were greeted by the restaurant's staff and shown indoors to their table. Menus were already in front of them when they sat down.

The restaurant was opulent. That was what struck Merlin first. Gold leaf and dark, ornately-carved wood abounded beneath a beautiful fresco of two angels in heaven above them. They were in a private room, right next to the bay window. The building was situated at the top of a hill, which commanded wonderful panoramic views down to the golden sand and blue sea of the beach a few hundred meters away.

The second thing that struck Merlin was that the menu had no prices. He mentioned it a little sheepishly to Arthur.

"Order whatever you would like. Lunch is on me. Go right ahead."

As it turned out, the menu was also in Italian. Arthur translated for him without blinking. Merlin ordered nervously. Arthur ordered for himself and then some more for Merlin.

"Really, Arthur, you don't have to," said Merlin as the waiter left.

"If you hold back here, you will eat like a sparrow," said Arthur with a smile. "They do high-quality food, but very little of it in a dish."

By the time the drinks had been served and lunch had arrived, Merlin began to appreciate what Arthur meant. The pasta dish was tiny, but served with truffles and a sauce that he couldn't even begin to identify. It tasted marvellous though. They worked their way through several of these small but exquisitely-presented dishes, including two puddings (neither could decide, so Arthur insisted that they had both so as not to miss out).

By the time Arthur had settled them down with some grappa and an after-dinner coffee, Merlin was stuffed. They lounged there contentedly until the bill arrived with two sweets. Merlin made to glance at it, but Arthur whisked it out of his sight before he could fully make out the figure. All he knew was that there were a lot of numbers before the decimal point. More, in fact, than he had ever seen on a food bill in his life. Arthur paid it on his card and stared longingly at the sweets.

"I swear they bring them out just to torment me," he sighed happily. "I like them, but I'm never able to eat them after a meal in here. I'm stuffed. Would you like them?"

Merlin grinned. "Same problem, I'm afraid."

Arthur scooped them up.

"Well, we'll save them for after work."

"After work?" asked Merlin, surprised.

"I was wondering if you fancied coming to the theatre with me this evening. There's a Sherlock Holmes play on that I would like to see. _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. My treat."

"I'd love to. But... you've already treated me so much."

Arthur waved away Merlin's offer to buy the tickets.

"Next time, Merlin," he said with a smile. "Today you've taken some stunning photos. Let me reward you."

"So, it's a reward, not a date?" asked Merlin with a coy grin.

"It's both if you would like it to be."

Merlin laughed.

"So, do we have a date?" asked Arthur.

"Well... I don't know..." teased Merlin. "Should I date my boss' brother? What would she say?"

"Oh, everything and nothing probably," chuckled Arthur. "Is professional pride getting in the way? Me as your client, I mean."

"Sort of," confessed Merlin. "I've never allowed a client to date me before. I make it a rule not to."

"But..." coaxed Arthur. "Come on, Merlin, there's a 'but' in there somewhere. I heard it in your tone."

"Oh, I don't know... I haven't dated for a long time. I sort of swore I wouldn't again after I broke up with my ex, Mordred."

"What was he like?"

"Permanently suspicious. He couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted to be in a relationship or not."

"What happened?"

"Oh, he went to seek out a Druid sect over at Stonehenge to 'find himself'. I've not seen him from that day to this."

"So you _are_ single?"

"You ask me that now?" said Merlin with a grin.

"Yes, I suppose it was a silly question," said Arthur. "Look... I like you. I know I've known you for what? Four hours? But I do like you. There's something about you... I've never been so drawn to somebody in my life. That's the truth. You fascinate me."

Arthur glanced out of the window.

"What aren't you telling me, Arthur?" asked Merlin.

Arthur turned back to him.

"Nothing," he said with a grin. "Well... nothing important."

"But? There's a 'but' there, you know," teased Merlin.

"But Morgana has mentioned you to me before."

"I see... What did she mention?"

Arthur ran a finger thoughtfully around the rim of his empty wine glass as he said, "She said that you were the top photographer at the company. She said that she would love to see us as an item. She said that I have been spending far too much time loitering around my manor house when I'm not busy at work and that I should get out there and meet people."

Merlin's smile widened.

"So I said that I didn't have the time between running the company and keeping Father – the Chairman – happy. Then I decided to reply to a request for model's pictures for the _Hunk of the Year_ calendar and found myself needing some professionally-taken photos. So Morgana told me that she knew just the man for the job."

"Me," said Merlin.

"Yes. She said that you'd been a little sulky recently and had heard about your breakup a while back and... well, she decided to 'help me out'. Trust me, I tried to stop her, but you don't know Morgana when she's in matchmaking mode. Once she starts, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants. Anyway, she nagged me and nagged me until I finally gave in and let her schedule my shoot with you."

"I see."

"So, anyway, this morning when I arrived I was ready to just do the pics, thank her and leave."

"But?"

"But as you were late, I went to get a coffee and thought, 'I bet he would like one too.' So I got you one."

"And?"

"And then you walked in late, looking hopelessly lost, stressed and worried. I knew that I had done the right thing. You looked so pleased that somebody had thought about you when I handed you the drink. I suppose that was when you made me interested. That and you couldn't remember a damn thing and... well... it was sweet."

"You did put me off my game a little, I have to admit," said Merlin, shifting in his seat again.

"Yes, but we seem to have got on well," said Arthur. "Merlin, I'm not going to ask you out right now: I don't know you well enough yet. But... I'm interested and would like to get to know you better. Morgana, damn her, was right. Now I have met you for myself, I do think that we could work well together. Not just professionally, but personally. I would like to get to know you better. Would you let me?"

Merlin grinned and nodded. It was about the only thing that he could do.

They chatted for a little longer, then re-boarded the helicopter. En route back to London, Arthur booked the theatre. Sooner than Merlin would have liked, they were stepping from the limo in front of the studio building. Arthur made to walk in, but Merlin reached out on a whim and stopped him.

"What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"You're not ready."

"Sorry?"

Merlin tilted his head and kissed Arthur on the lips. Arthur made to reciprocate, but Merlin pulled back before he could. He grinned at the stunned blond and straightened his tie for him.

"Your tie was skewed. Now you're ready. Shall we?"

He took Arthur by the arm and escorted him inside. He silently hoped that Arthur would remember to breathe again before he passed out. Thankfully, by the time they emerged from the lift, Arthur had remembered to do so.

Merlin led him into reception and took a double-take. Gwen was grinning at him with Morgana perched on a chair next to her. It was obvious that they had just been talking about something juicy. Merlin had the distinct impression that it was him and Arthur. His suspicions were confirmed when Gwen smiled knowingly at him as she handed him the studio keys and Morgana slipped a sly wink at her brother as she passed.

"W-where's Percival?" asked Merlin in a failed attempt to hide his own embarrassment.

"He'll be back in a moment. Would you like a drink, Merlin? You look awfully hot."

"He had some wine at dinner," said Arthur calmly. "It's gone to his cheeks, that's all."

Merlin glanced at Arthur gratefully. "Yes, please, Gwen. Wine makes me warm."

Gwen smiled at him and went to fetch some. She returned shortly afterwards. He got through the glass very quickly.

"Merlin, should I just move the sofa so that you can lie underneath the nozzle?" she asked as he went and helped himself to another cup from the cooler.

"A shower head would be better," he said after his second glass. "Shall we press on, Arthur? Time is marching on."

Arthur looked at the clock, grinned as it was still relatively early, but agreed anyway.

"Can't wait to get my kit off me again?" he whispered as they walked down the corridor to the studio.

"Arthur, I don't know how I am going to get through this afternoon," came the honest reply.

Arthur gave him a knowing grin as they collected Percival and went back into the studio.

If Merlin had been warm before he went into the shoot, it was nothing compared to how he felt afterwards. He stepped from the studio, leaned against the corridor wall and fanned himself with the shoot's fact sheet. Honestly, how could one man possibly make him feel like this? His stomach was playing host to an entire squadron of racing butterflies, his jaw was aching from the number of times Arthur had made it hit the floor and his libido was on fire. For a moment he wondered about the merits of aiming an extinguisher at his groin.

Percival stepped out, took one look at him, chuckled and sauntered off down the corridor.

"Enjoy your show, Merlin," he called over his shoulder. "I'm sure it will be one to remember."

Merlin couldn't think clearly enough to frame a response as Percival turned the corner and passed out of sight into the lift bank.

His mind drifted back to the December scene with the mistletoe. In spite of all the fake snow, where Arthur had hung it had made him weak at the knees. Especially with the wink he'd given him. How the snow had not burst into flames around the scorching blond he would never know. He'd even started to tremble so much that he'd missed the shutter button several times before he had got it right. No wonder Arthur had looked pretty pleased with himself in that set.

He shivered as he thought of the kiss he had given earlier. Now, it seemed, Arthur had certainly earned a few more. He breathed deeply and tried to settle the tremors that suddenly gripped him. Shaking like a leaf in front of Arthur was not something he wanted. He didn't know why they hit him when he got highly aroused, but they were a sure sign that he was. Even if he mastered the tent problem with the thought of the washing up, the overall arousal level still won though on most occasions.

He heard footsteps. _Oh shit, he'll see me shaking_!

His eyes flashed golden. His body became more rigid and the shaking stopped. It wasn't the most comfortable sensation in the world; akin to trying to hold back an earthquake, but for now it was the only solution that presented itself.

Arthur stepped from the studio and beamed at him. He tucked the CD containing the pictures into his suit jacket and proffered his arm. Merlin took it carefully. The spell had stiffened his muscles a bit. If Arthur had noticed, he was enough of a gentleman not to say so.

He led a beaming Merlin out of the building and into the limo for the second time in one day.

The theatre was busy when they arrived. Apparently word had got around that this particular production was better than usual. Arthur queued patiently for the tickets, chatting to Merlin about the shows that they had been to in the past. He brought a bottle of Hungarian Tokaji wine from the bar and Merlin helped him to carry the glasses as they made their way to the auditorium.

Merlin automatically headed towards the Stalls, but Arthur called him back again. He showed their tickets to an usherette and she took them to a box right at the side of the stage. Merlin shouldn't have been surprised after everything that had happened that day, but somehow Arthur's gesture amazed him nonetheless. They settled into the seats quite happily and Arthur poured the drinks.

The play, as it turned out, was much better than they had anticipated. For one thing, the Hound was terrifying. Not that it was actually seen. Sound effects in the box and warm breezes on the back of the neck were all that hinted of its presence. But that was more than enough for Merlin.

As the third howl echoed behind him and a gust of wind blew past his feet, he curled up against Arthur, who put his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. It was all Merlin could do to avoid making his eyes flash in fear and allow who knew what to happen. But he still didn't take his eyes from the stage, even when there was a particularly menacing growl almost, but not quite, in his ear.

"Are you ok?" whispered Arthur.

"Yes. Just don't... let... go."

They spent most of the interval joking about the Hound and what Arthur would do to it if it scared Merlin again. Both agreed that it had been stunningly re-created. Never had any of them experienced such a menace created merely by using sound and wind effects. Still, Merlin had stayed very close indeed to Arthur during the second act. Partly it was fear, partly because the back of Arthur's hand was slowly but steadily stroking his neck and ear. By the end of the play, they had to disentangle themselves with some difficulty so that they could give a standing ovation.

They filed out onto the cold street amidst a crowd of people and stepped to one side to get out of the way.

"So..." said Merlin.

"So," echoed Arthur.

The silence between them could be cut with a knife.

"Thank you for protecting me," said Merlin eventually.

"The pleasure was all mine," said Arthur, moving in front of Merlin and placing a hand against the wall Merlin was leaning against, just at shoulder level.

"You've given me a... wonderful... day," managed Merlin as Arthur leaned in towards him.

"It's such a pity it has to end..." whispered Arthur, tilting his head a little.

Merlin found himself doing the same. He closed his eyes. When the kiss came, it was on his cheek. It burned the flesh as if he'd been branded, but it felt so good. He hitched a breath.

"Does it have to end?" he asked.

"Don't you want it to?"

"No."

Merlin's reply was barely a whisper, but Arthur read it on his glistening lips.

"Well... what to do?" teased Arthur. "I guess you're not a nightclub man... the bars are closed... no food... no shows. There's only me."

"I'll live with it," breathed Merlin, causing Arthur to chuckle softly.

"Are you suggesting that we make our own entertainment?" asked Arthur as he planted a trail of feather-light kisses along Merlin's jaw.

"Would you like to? I'm scared to go home tonight," he lied.

"The hound?" asked Arthur, kissing around his cheek so close to his lips that it was maddening.

Merlin nodded and tried to line his own lips up, but Arthur backed up, refusing him the prize he sought. Merlin whined a little as Arthur kissed his chin instead.

"I'm afraid that it will come and get me and eat me all up," gasped Merlin as Arthur lightly bit his earlobe.

"You could club it to death," Arthur breathed into his ear as he brushed his thigh lightly against Merlin's groin. The tip of his tongue deftly licked the rim of Merlin's ear at the same time and caused Merlin to gasp. "You're well enough qualified."

"I would rather save that for somebody who deserves it."

Arthur chuckled at the back-handed compliment.

"Well, I would hate to see such a nice man get eaten by a hound because I refused to protect him. I don't know... I have no idea where you live. I suppose that... well, that you would have to come home with me. I mean, it would be the only way for me to make sure that you are completely safe."

"I trust stallions more than I trust spectral hounds," managed Merlin as Arthur kissed his neck.

He knew he was speaking gibberish, but right now, with his legs threatening to buckle underneath him and his libido threatening to dial the emergency services to report an inferno in his groin and a near-criminal level of erotic excitement, he didn't really care. All he cared about was ending a perfect day in the perfect way.

Arthur stroked his chin affectionately, tapped his nose lightly with a finger and pulled back. Merlin opened his eyes. Disappointment flickered in them for a second until he saw the look in Arthur's. Arthur turned sideways and motioned to the limo which had just drawn up.

"Our carriage awaits," he said with a smile.

Merlin was so addled by lust that he almost tripped as he went to step into the car. Arthur caught him just before he fell and helped him to right himself once again. Before long, they were out of London and heading down the motorway going west.

"So, where do you live?" asked Merlin from his waist high position.

He was lounged along the side seat with his head rested in Arthur's lap, staring up at him as the blond stroked at his cheeks. Well, one cheek anyway. The other was presently being pressed by something that was altogether less innocent but just as welcome.

"Just outside Glastonbury when I'm not working," replied Arthur. "How about you?"

"Oh, in an apartment on the South Bank," replied Merlin. "Morgana pays me well."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"It's strange, isn't it? Life, I mean."

"Is this a game of one o'clock philosophy?" asked Arthur, causing Merlin to smile.

"No... I mean... oh, this morning I was running for a train, panicking about being late and about meeting you and being in Morgana's bad books. Now, after less than a day, I'm in a limo being pampered by the most handsome man in the world."

"Second."

"Sorry?"

"Second most handsome. You're here as number one."

"Oh, please don't go all saccharine on me! We both know that we share the number one title."

"Right you are."

Arthur stroked Merlin's nipple gently through his shirt. Merlin closed his eyes in private bliss as the car sailed onwards.

It seemed to Merlin to take an age to reach Arthur's manor house. Arthur had kept him so skilfully on the boil that he was sure that it was impossible for him to become any more aroused than he was. He was also amazed by the restraint that Arthur was showing as he tormented him. Not that he was holding back with his hands; no, it was how much the beast in his trousers was straining to be set loose in comparison to the serene calmness that radiated from him that was breathtaking.

As the car drew to a stop and the driver got out, Merlin sat up and inched towards the door. He was stopped by Arthur who grabbed him, pinned him to the seat and kissed his neck passionately. As soon as it had started and before Merlin could respond, he pulled away and put on a mask of innocence as the diver opened the door. He stepped out and helped a quivering Merlin from the car after him.

"Thank you, Clive," he said in a voice that didn't betray for a second what he had just done. "Take Monday off. It's been a long day for you."

"Thank you," said Clive.

"No problem. Have a great weekend! Give my love to your family."

"I will."

They watched Clive park up the limo in the garage, get into his own car and waved him off as he drove off into the distance down the gravel path that led through the vast grounds of the manor to the main gate. Only when the rear lights of the car turned out of sight did Arthur lead Merlin up the wide stone steps to the front door.

Merlin was red and breathless as Arthur opened the door and led him into a long, wood-panelled hallway. He took Merlin's tie and hung it on the coat rail and led him along the hallway and into a vast reception room. Suits of armour lined the walls and various swords were mounted on the walls.

"I love them," said Arthur as he led Merlin to the sofa and sat down.

"How old are they?"

"The oldest I know of comes from the sixth century. It was used for jousting by the knights."

"And King Arthur?"

"Maybe. Father named me in his honour. He loves the Arthurian period. With his wealth and power, he would have been a King in those days, I'm sure of it."

Arthur patted the place next to him. "Why don't you sit down?"

Merlin did and Arthur pulled him into his lap. His head was cradled in Arthur's arm and he felt the flexing muscles on the back of his neck.

"You really are very handsome," said Arthur, leaning down.

"So are you."

Arthur tilted his head. Merlin closed his eyes. This time, there was no mistaking the kiss when it came. It thundered into Merlin's heart like a cannonball. His senses exploded as he returned it. Then all Hell broke loose.

Arthur broke away with a start as the suits of armour stood themselves up and, as one, wrenched themselves from their bases and took a step forward. Merlin sat up, his eyes glowing, as the suits went down on one knee and bowed. Arthur looked at Merlin and received his second shock of the night.

"Your eyes!" he whispered.

"_Shit! Why does this always happen at the worst time?_"

"You know about them?"

"I have magic."

Arthur stared at Merlin, then at the suits of armour, then back at Merlin.

"Are you doing that?"

"I think so."

"Can you make it stop? It's... no, _wait_, Merlin!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm as he stood up and pulled him back down again. He wiped at the tears with a nearby tissue as they started to flow.

"Merlin. Look at me."

"_I can't! I'm a freak!_"

"Who said that?"

"_Mordred, of course! That's why we broke up. He... he couldn't handle it! He couldn't handle the fact that I have magic! He had magic too! I thought that he would understand! But... he couldn't... didn't want to! I don't know!_"

"Well, I think it's cool."

Merlin sniffled and looked up.

"Really?"

"It's not what I expected. I didn't – _couldn't_ have seen it coming. But you're still you. I still care about you. I'm still interested in you."

"Seriously?"

"I don't lie."

"Thanks."

Arthur pulled him into a tight hug and stared at the armour around him. What did it want? Why did it seem to be bowing to them? Slowly, Merlin's tears subsided.

"Merlin? Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

Merlin pulled away and kissed Arthur on the lips. "Thanks."

"No problem. Erm... I don't know how to ask this without risking upsetting you."

"Just ask."

"Alright. Erm... much as they _are_ cool and everything, they're also a little scary. Would you mind putting them back for me? Please?"

"Sure."

Merlin turned his heard, spoke a complex-sounding spell which Arthur could not begin to understand at that moment and allowed his eyes to flash golden. The suits of armour rose and marched back to their positions, where they stood as still as statues.

"I don't think I will ever be able to look at them in the same way again," mused Arthur.

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

This time, Merlin made it to the hallway before Arthur intercepted him. He pinned him to the wall and kissed him deeply.

"The hell you will," he hissed. "I don't care that you have magic. I'm not letting such a great guy just walk away. Do you really want to?"

"No!"

"Good! Now shut up, stop worrying me and just _kiss me, will you_!"

Merlin's libido kicked in as soon as Arthur's lips attacked his neck. Gone was the calm, serene, in-control guy who had tormented the hell out of his sex drive on the two-hour drive from London. In its place was the roaring beast that his trousers had hinted at. In the flurry of hands which followed, no clothing escaped. Not a stitch remained on either of them as they kissed their way up the stairs and, by stops and breathless starts against various walls, they pin-balled their way to Arthur's bedroom.

Merlin found himself almost thrown onto the bed, with Arthur on top of him seconds later. He reached for a pump bottle of lube and a condom just as Merlin drew himself further onto the bed. Once prepared, he took Merlin's legs and pulled him closer, then parted them. Merlin stared up at him with an expression which pleaded with him to hurry.

Merlin groaned loudly as Arthur pushed tenderly inside. He didn't hurry in spite of the fact that he was shivering in anticipation. Once Merlin had got used to his considerable length, he began to slide into him more firmly as he simultaneously stroked the source of his new lover's excitement.

Then, remembering himself, he slowed down. Merlin threw his head back and rolled his eyes as Arthur found his sweet spot and started to nudge it. His legs quivered as time and again Arthur nudged him closer.

He leaned over Merlin and lightly kissed his lips, cheek, neck and a line down to his chest. Then he attacked Merlin's nipples with his tongue before returning to his lips to begin all over again. Merlin shook as the pleasure became more intense. He arched his back to attempt to find some relief from the delicious torment that was being inflicted on him, but doing so only gave Arthur more grip. It was a grip that he fully exploited.

Merlin shuddered and groaned loudly as Arthur sped up. His invasion was in full force and Merlin was begging him to go even faster. He bit his bottom lip as he went as fast as he could.

The firework of orgasm detonated in Merlin's mind first. It spread its long, hot, passionate tentacles from there to his whole body. As he went almost completely rigid, he mouthed something incomprehensible. Then his body let loose.

As he shuddered in the throes of bliss, Arthur lost control. He screwed up his face, buried it against Merlin's leg and grunted and thrust hard as he unloaded himself into his lover.

After a few moments, he pulled out and flopped down in a sweaty mess next to him. They kissed deeply for the longest time. Their minds were completely blown by the intensity of the experience. Eventually, they wiped up the mess with some tissues and tossed them and the remnants of the protection into the bin. Finally, they cuddled up with Arthur lying on his back and Merlin's head on his chest.

They didn't say a word and enjoyed the closeness until their eyes became heavy.

"Merlin?"

"Mm?"

"How long had it been since you last... you know?"

"About four days. Why?"

"I may need to have my ceiling repainted."

"Mm?"

Merlin looked up at him and frowned in confusion.

"Look up there."

Merlin looked at where he was pointing.

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. That's your work."

They both fell into a welcome bout of hysterics as the damp patch on the ceiling began to sink in.

In Merlin's mind, it really was the perfect end to his perfect day.

26


End file.
